1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye refractive measurement apparatus for measuring eye refractive power of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an eye refractive power measurement apparatus which projects a measurement target onto a fundus of an examinee's eye to pick up a fundus reflection image by a two-dimensional image-pickup element, stores the picked-up (detected) fundus reflection image as a measurement image, and obtains eye refractive power of the eye based on the stored measurement image. Proposed as this kind of apparatus is one which is capable of displaying the measurement image by operation of a display change over switch in order to check reliability of a measurement result (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei1-129830).
However, it takes time and trouble to display the measurement image by operation of the display change over switch, and even if the measurement image is displayed, it is sometimes difficult for an unaccustomed examiner to check reliability of the measurement result.